Come Ogni Volta
by robsmorrilla
Summary: Fanfiction random Morrilla, mi è stato dato il prompt da un'amica e questo è quello che ne è uscito. Rating rosso - quindi se non vi va bene, non leggete- p.s. ripeto che sono già cosciente del fatto che Lana sia felicemente sposata e che Jennifer sia single (solo perchè mi sta aspettando :D ) Semplicemente siate aperti mentalmente perchè è tutta una fantasia.


**Come ogni volta**

Le luci erano basse nell'enorme sala adibita ad ospitare cast e crew.  
Jennifer, seduta al suo tavolo, continuava nella risposta ai tweet dei suoi fans. Domande su domande, curiosità che si apprestava a donare loro.  
Un secondo dopo la fine della premiere pure per la West coast; chiuse il suo portatile e rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo: anche questa era fatta.

Le sue dita raggiunsero le tempie e formarono dei piccoli cerchietti, come a farla riprendere dallo stress causato dall'ansia e dalla tensione per questa prima puntata della quinta stagione.

"Jen" la chiamò una voce alle sue spalle. La bionda sospirò pesantemente e si voltò, travolta da quel turbine di emozioni che le provocavano quel nome e quella voce.

Evitò di guardarla a lungo negli occhi sapendo che si ci sarebbe persa, ma, ovviamente, non ci riuscì.  
 **Il verde incontrò il castano, il mare incontrò la roccia, la luce incontrò l'oscurità.**  
 **E Jennifer incontrò Lana.**

La mora le prese la mano, e la tirò verso di sé. "Andiamo Jen, dobbiamo fare una foto."  
La ragazza, esitante, fece resistenza. "Lana, lo sai che non possiamo."  
"Non è che non possiamo!" la zittì, "sei tu che non vuoi farne."  
Jennifer tolse la mano dalla sua, "E sai anche perché."

Lana sembrò fermarsi un attimo, guardandola e decidendo se fosse il momento di ri iniziare quella conversazione aperta miliardi di volte, o se fosse meglio lasciar cadere tutto.

Gli occhi della mora erano sempre stati il paradiso per Jennifer e, incontrandoli ancora, capì cosa ella stava pensando.  
Decise così che avrebbe fatto _uno_ , _e solo uno_ strappo alla sua regola, e l'avrebbe accontentata.

"Andiamo a fare questa foto." Le disse facendole cenno con la mano di precederla.  
Lana sorrise contenta di non essere stata lei quella a dover prendere una decisione, sul _loro_ discorso. Jennifer non ricambiò, non ci sarebbe cascata; la mora lo intuì ma, vittoriosa, si diresse verso quelle bellissime poltrone che risiedevano davanti una parete decorata, nella parte finale della sala.

"Tu sta a destra, io starò in quella di sinistra." Disse poi soddisfatta della sua decisione e con un sorriso sornione sul viso.  
Jennifer ruotò gli occhi e si diresse verso la poltrona del Re.  
"Come al solito, non lasci niente al caso." Iniziò sedendosi.  
"Mi conosci, lo sai." Continuò la mora.  
"Già, ti conosco." Finì Jennifer, più a sé stessa che all'altra.

"Pronte ragazze?"  
"Ok, Morrison, sorridi come se fossi felice!" le disse Lana, con chiara allusione alla situazione.

Uno – Due – Tre.  
E la foto fu scattata.

Lana corse a prendere il cellulare, come una bambina corre verso il suo nuovo regalo.  
"E' perfetta Jen, pubblicala!" E porse alla bionda il dispositivo, allontanandosi poi a prendere qualcosa da bere al tavolo degli alcolici.

Jennifer si perse a guardare quella foto, che ovviamente avrebbe fatto impazzire l'intero fandom.  
Cosi aggiunse la didascalia " **the queens of darkness have arrived at the party #onceuponatime #darkswan** " e premette invio.

Si voltò verso la mora e vedendola riempire nuovamente il suo bicchiere, la rimproverò "Lana, non bere molto o starai male."  
Questa la guardò fermamente, incatenò lo sguardo al suo. "Sai anche tu perché è successo l'ultima volta."  
"Appunto perché lo so, non vorrei succedesse di nuovo," poi prese un bicchiere anche per sè stessa. "Non sarò lì a tenerti testa e capelli questa volta."

"Non ce ne sarà bisogno!" rispose dura Lana.  
Jennifer la guardò tristemente "Come vuoi."

Si allontanò dalla mora e si diresse a parlare con Ginni, Josh e Jared, con i quali scattò delle foto da pubblicare.  
Tutto sommato si stava divertendo, anche se i suoi occhi continuavano a cercare la mora in giro per la stanza.

 _Solo per controllare che non combinasse casini,_ disse a sé stessa.  
Ma anche lei sapeva quanto fosse falsa, o in parte falsa, quell'affermazione.

L'aveva vista ballare di qua e di là, sorridendo a quanto fosse sciocca. Quella era la vera Lana, e forse la amava proprio per quel motivo.  
Era completamente diversa da lei. Era estroversa, sempre sorridente e felice, capace di far impazzire chiunque le stesse intorno, capace di emozionarsi e di esternare i suoi sentimenti come niente fosse.

Capace di intossicarti, se solo la tua vicinanza è troppa.  
E questo era successo alla bionda: si era avvicinata troppo al sole e si era scottata.  
Continuamente attirata dalla sua luce, e continuamente in contrasto cuore-mente.

Sempre per questo motivo aveva istituito delle regole: lontananza e freddezza.  
E Lana, per quanto intristita dalla cosa, aveva accettato.

Non mancavano, ovviamente, le liti, gli screzi e le battutine.  
Non ne potevano fare a meno, semplicemente.

L'aveva anche vista bere più del dovuto, e l'aveva vista volgere lo sguardo verso di lei ogni volta che nuovo liquido prendeva possesso della superficie trasparente del suo bicchiere.  
Inoltre, l'aveva vista stringere gli occhi ogni volta che quello stesso liquido toccava le sue labbra.

E Jennifer si era voltata, _come ogni volta_ , come sempre.

Verso la fine della serata, la bionda aveva deciso di 'divertirsi' a sua volta, senza però mai esagerare troppo.  
Ma, quando non vide più Lana, iniziò ad allarmarsi.

Aveva deciso di smettere di controllarla dopo che ella, avvicinatasi troppo al suo orecchio, le aveva sussurrato "Morrison, smettila di fissarmi! Non ho bisogno della babysitter," così la bionda si era attenuta alla sua richiesta.

Adesso, però, dopo aver scrutato interamente la stanza, si stava dirigendo verso il bagno. Fu il primo posto a cui pensò. Data la quantità di alcol presente nel corpo della mora, era sicura fosse lì.

E, infatti, non si era sbagliata.  
Entrando nella toilette delle signore potè sentire dei conati di vomito provenienti dall'unica porta chiusa della stanza.

"Lana?" chiese, anche se cosciente che quella fosse la donna che stava cercando.  
"Vattene via, Jennifer!" urlò questa, infastidita.  
Poi continuò a rigettare.  
A Jennifer si strinse il cuore, si avvicinò alla porta e piano tentò di aprirla. Vedendo che fosse chiusa, si appoggiò e chiese dolcemente.  
"Lana, per favore. Aprimi e lascia che ti aiuti."  
La risposta arrivò veloce e tagliente, come solo lei sapeva fare. "Lasciami stare! L'hai detto anche tu che non te ne sarebbe fregato niente se fosse successo di nuovo."  
Adesso la sua voce tremava, come se stesse per piangere.  
Il cuore della bionda si strinse maggiormente, maledicendosi per averle detto quelle parole.  
"Lana, lo sappiamo entrambe che è impossibile che non mi freghi di te. Alla fine, come vedi, sono sempre qui a preoccuparmi. Perché per quanto io possa scegliere di allontanarti o allontanarmi, mi ritroverò sempre a ritornare da te." Aveva parlato a cuore aperto, come le poche volte che era già successo.

Ci furono degli attimi di silenzio, e poi lo scatto di una serratura.  
Jennifer sorrise e aprì lentamente la porta. Quello che le si presentò davanti furono due occhioni ambrati, pieni di lacrime e il colorito verdastro della mora.  
Si avvicinò a lei lentamente e, guardandola negli occhi, si apprestò ad abbracciarla, lasciandola abbandonarsi a sé; lasciandola piangere e sfogarsi.

Tra i singhiozzi, con la voce spezzata, Lana disse "Voglio andare in stanza, Jen."  
La bionda non rispose. Semplicemente la aiutò ad alzarsi e l'accompagnò verso l'uscita.

Ed eccola qui come la volta precedente: Lana stava male, beveva, e Jennifer era lì per lei.  
Anche se soffriva, soffriva maledettamente.  
Ma forse quello era il suo destino: avvicinarsi a quel sole, scottarsi, ma tornarci sempre.

La porta della stanza di fu aperta davanti a loro e, proprio quando la mora stava per buttarsi sul letto, Jennifer l'afferrò per il polso.  
"Lana dovresti fare una doccia, potrebbe farti sentire meglio."

"Giusto" disse questa, puntando il dito verso il bagno.  
Riuscì a fare solo tre passi prima di inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi e quasi cadere. Perché Jennifer era lì ovviamente, a sorreggerla e… salvarla.  
 _Come ogni volta._

La mora iniziò a ridere, "sei la mia salvatrice."  
Jennifer le sorrise, tristemente, e la portò in bagno.

"Pensi di riuscire a toglierti i vestiti da sola?" le chiese una volta che la fece accomodare sulla sedia vicino la doccia.  
"Ovviamente!" rispose la mora ridendo.  
"Bene," concluse Jennifer voltandosi.

Lana rise maggiormente, "non posso credere che tu lo stia facendo davvero."  
"Cosa?" le chiese di spalle.  
"Che tu ti sia voltata per non vedermi nuda."  
"Non c'è bisogno che io ti spieghi il motivo, Lana. Sai già che effetto mi fai." Rispose sincera la bionda.  
La mora aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, prima di alzarsi –maldestramente- e poggiare una mano sulla spalla della ragazza che tanto soffriva per lei.  
"Scusami" fu l'unica parola che uscì dalle sue labbra.

Poi terminò il contatto e si voltò, per avvicinarsi nuovamente alla doccia.  
"Jen?" chiamò poi.  
"Hmm?"  
"Credimi, non vorrei chiedertelo, ma credo che tu debba fare la doccia con me…"  
"Puoi scord…"  
"Credo di vedere triplo e, non penso vada bene."

Jennifer sospirò pesantemente, perché diavolo si era cacciata in quel guaio?  
Si voltò e quello che vide le mozzò il fiato.  
 _Come ogni volta_.

Il corpo nudo di Lana era il paradiso e l'inferno, la luce e l'oscurità, la cosa giusta e l'errore.

Le sue curve erano meravigliosamente strette tra le sue braccia, come se improvvisamente si vergognasse della sua nudità difronte alla bionda.  
Jennifer trattenne il fiato ancora per qualche secondo, fino a che la mora non si schiarì la gola. Un filo di imbarazzo fece capolino sul volto di entrambe e la bionda tossì.

"Si, allora, suppongo che io debba spogliarmi."  
Lana spalancò gli occhi.  
"Si, cioè, a meno che tu non voglia entrare vestita. Cosa che capirei, ma i tuoi vestiti..."

Balbettava maggiormente imbarazzata e la bionda la trovò ancora più tenera.  
"Va bene, allora!"  
Iniziò a togliere la propria roba di dosso, poggiandola delicatamente sulla sedia già occupata dai vestiti della mora.

Lana si perse a guardarla e, essendone cosciente, Jennifer non alzò mai lo sguardo verso di lei. Non era sicura di essere capace di sopportare la mora che la guardasse in quel modo, _nel suo modo_.

Quando ebbe finito si schiarì la gola e alzò gli occhi, non sorpresa di trovare Lana volta verso la parete al suo fianco.  
Si avvicinò e le prese le braccia, aiutandola ad entrare nella vasca.

Nonostante fosse rivolta verso la parete, Lana trattenne gli occhi chiusi, mentre l'acqua scendeva dolce sul suo corpo. E mentre le dita di Jennifer lavavano attentamente i suoi capelli.  
Quando quelle meravigliose dita sfiorarono le sue spalle, la mora si voltò.

E i loro sguardi si persero, sotto il getto caldo della doccia.  
Jennifer aveva i capelli bagnati e l'espressione dolce e incerta; mentre Lana –completamente bagnata e cosparsa di sapone qui e lì- la guardava intensamente.

Lentamente lo spazio tra le due si fece sempre minore, e le labbra della mora si poggiarono sopra quelle della ragazza davanti a lei.

Fu casto e dolce, ma Jennifer si staccò.  
"Lana…" iniziò lasciando cadere una lacrima dagli occhi chiusi, che ovviamente si confuse tra le gocce d'acqua. "Non possiamo… e tu sei anche ubriaca."

La mora non rispose immediatamente. Solo continuò a sciacquarsi cercando di non cadere per terra e –dopo qualche tentativo- chiuse l'acqua.

L'assenza di rumore le fece aprire gli occhi, e la guardò interrogativa.  
"Mi aiuti a mettermi a letto?"

La bionda annuì, prendendole le braccia e portandola fuori dalla vasca, fino al letto. La donna si vestì, con il suo aiuto ovviamente e, dopo aver asciugato leggermente i suoi capelli, si mise sotto le coperte.

Jennifer, pronta e rivestita, si era diretta all'interruttore.

"Buonanotte, Lana" le aveva sussurrato guardandola da lontano.  
La mora non aveva risposto, semplicemente si era voltata dal lato opposto; così la ragazza spense la luce, lasciando che un sospiro uscisse dalle sue labbra.

"Jen?"  
Sentì quella voce chiamarla, quando aveva già raggiunto la porta. Si bloccò, sapeva cosa avrebbe significato risponderle.  
Cuore e ragione stavano lottando dentro di lei, in quel preciso momento.

"Si, Lana?"  
Aveva vinto il cuore.  
 _Come ogni volta._

"Dormiresti con me?" la sua voce era dolce e piccola, come se avesse paura di un rifiuto.  
Che in teoria sarebbe dovuto arrivare, ma che non arrivò.

"Solo per questa volta." Le aveva, invece, risposto.  
Era ritornata sui suoi passi e aveva tolto i vestiti, nuovamente. Con la sola biancheria intima addosso, si era messa sotto le coperte.  
Lana si era avvicinata a lei, richiedendo quel contatto che da tanto entrambe cercavano.  
Jennifer l'avvolse tra le sue braccia, lasciandola stringersi a sé. La testa della mora immersa nell'incavo del suo collo, il braccio destro appoggiato sul suo fianco -contatto che provocò un brivido alla bionda e, conseguente, suo sorriso della donna-; e le loro gambe intrecciate e legate sotto quelle morbide lenzuola.

La bionda avvicinò la testa a quella dell'altra e le poggiò un bacio sulla tempia, sussurrandole dolcemente, "buonanotte, Lana."  
Questa sorrise sul suo collo, "Notte, Jen."

E si addormentarono così, abbracciate, ancorate, una all'altra.  
 _Come ogni volta._

Si svegliò di soprassalto, quando delle morbidissime labbra toccarono le sue.  
Lana rise, guardandola negli occhi. "Scusa, non volevo svegliarti."  
Jennifer continuò a guardarla, sorpresa e allibita.  
"Perché mi stavi baciando?"

"Sei bellissima quando dormi." Continuò la mora, sviando la domanda appena fattale. Andò per avvicinarsi nuovamente quando Jennifer si scostò.  
"Lana, sei ancora ubriaca. Torna a dormire." La ammonì.  
"Non sono ubriaca, chiedimi qualsiasi cosa e te la saprò dire. Non sono ubriaca!" contestò la mora.  
Avvicinatasi nuovamente a lei, Jennifer la fermò.  
"Non sai cosa stai facendo, forse è meglio che io vada, adesso."

Gli occhi di Lana tremarono.  
Le prese il polso e la trattenne. "Jen, ti prego non andare."  
La bionda la guardò, e si perse.  
"Lana, quello che stavi facendo… noi- non possiamo."  
Con quelle parole distrusse la donna difronte a lei e anche sé stessa.  
La mora strinse il suo polso, la stava pregando, nuovamente. Senza bisogno di proferir parola.

Jennifer allora si distese accanto alla donna che, lo sapeva, l'avrebbe distrutta. E Lana si appoggiò di nuovo a lei.  
Il respiro della prima si affannò dopo che la mano della mora si depositasse sul suo ventre, e dopo aver ristabilito la normalità nel suo corpo, la strinse forte a sè. In un caldo e dolce abbraccio.

Poi ci furono attimi di immenso silenzio.

"Lo so," iniziò la mora sul suo petto. "Lo so che non possiamo, e che non dovremmo. Ma… tu sei la mia droga, Jen. Tu sei il proibito, la cosa sbagliata… che io vorrei fare costantemente."

Jennifer sospirò e Lana si sentì in colpa, come non mai.  
Poi la bionda rispose.

"Mi fai soffrire continuamente, guardarti e sapere di non poterti avere mi fa soffrire."  
Delle calde lacrime bagnarono il suo viso e, accorgendosene, Lana salì sul suo volto a baciarle, per portarle via.  
"Io- ti amo, e credimi, vorrei non provare questi dannati sentimenti per te. Perché…" un singhiozzo più forte degli altri fermò le sue parole.  
Lana la guardò, guardò i suoi occhi chiusi e, avvicinandosi lentamente, la baciò. Adesso sulle labbra.  
La reazione che ebbe il corpo della bionda fu, nuovamente, di pura sorpresa.

Aprendo gli occhi il suo sguardo incontrò quello della mora e, questa, le sussurrò delle dolci scuse.  
La mano di Lana iniziò a compiere dei leggeri movimenti sul ventre della bionda e questa, in risposta, la baciò.  
Intensamente, permettendo alle loro lingue di toccarsi, assaggiarsi e ritrovarsi.

Affamato, famelico, quel bacio durò finchè entrambe non ebbero bisogno di riprendere fiato.  
Il loro respiro affannato e le loro menti annebbiate.

Questa era una delle cose che le aveva sempre aiutate, o uccise, il fatto che una non sapesse resistere all'altra; che non si sarebbero mai dette di no veramente e che mai si sarebbero sottratte alle attenzioni dell'altra.

Jennifer prese Lana per i fianchi e la portò sopra di sé, questa sorridendole, tornò a baciarla, senza fermarsi.  
Compiva piccoli movimenti con i fianchi, sopra il ventre della bionda, provocandole continui sospiri.  
Le mani della ragazza non sapevano dove poggiarsi: inizialmente la tenne vicina, intrecciandole tra i capelli; poi sulle sue gambe, come ad incoraggiare quei movimenti e, infine, sui suoi fianchi. Dove si fermarono.

Si staccò dal bacio: aveva bisogno di sentire sotto il suo tocco quella meravigliosa pelle.  
Prese i lati della maglietta del pigiama la tolse via, quando il petto di Lana ritornò davanti ai suoi occhi, si incantò. Come se poche ore prima nulla fosse successo, come se non lo avesse mai visto.  
 _Ed ogni volta era così_.

Lana si perse a guardarla, mentre gli occhi della bionda erano calamitati sul suo seno. Nessuno l'aveva mai guardata così –forse questo la spingeva a volerla sempre di più-.  
Le mani di Jen si posarono incerte e delicate sulla sua pelle e Lana smise di respirare, mentre l'altra perse un battito.  
"Sei così morbida." Riuscì a dire, neanche lei seppe come.  
La mora non rispose, continuò a guardarla, mentre il suo petto iniziava ad alzarsi e abbassarsi sempre più velocemente.

La ragazza si alzò leggermente, avvicinando le sue labbra al suo capezzolo, ormai turgido. Lo avvolse, bagnandolo e tirandolo piano.  
Quello che uscì dalla bocca di Lana fu un urlo.  
"Cazzo, Jennifer!" disse senza fiato.  
L'aveva appena sfiorata, toccata e la sua eccitazione era già giunta a livelli inauditi.  
Quella donna sarebbe stata la sua morte, lo sapeva.

Jennifer rise contro il suo seno, continuando a leccare quel piccolo bottoncino e, riservando un trattamento simile all'altro, con le sue abili dita.

La testa di Lana si era riversata all'indietro, le sue mani a premere la bionda contro di sè, la sua schiena arcuata in modo da facilitarle la pressione e, con i fianchi, aveva iniziato un movimento sempre più costante contro il ventre della ragazza sotto di lei.

Ben presto, Jennifer decise che doveva fare qualcosa, o sarebbe diventata matta appresso a quelle sensazioni: doveva andare oltre. Così, in un movimento veloce, spinse la mora sotto di lei e iniziò a baciarla con passione. Le sue mani sfiorarono la sua pelle nuda e, le sue dita, giunte ai pantaloni, iniziarono ad abbassarli portando con sé anche gli slip.

Quando Lana fu finalmente nuda sotto di lei, non riuscì a fare a meno di fissarla. Come se fosse la cosa più bella di questo mondo.  
Che poi, alla fine, per lei era veramente così.

"Dio, quanto sei bella Lana!" le aveva sussurrato all'orecchio.  
Questa gemette all'unione di quelle parole con le mani della bionda che iniziarono a scendere lungo il suo ventre. Allargò le gambe quasi automaticamente quando capì dove Jennifer volesse arrivare.

E gemette quando una delle sue mani si chiuse sopra il suo sesso. "E… Dio quanto sei bagnata!"

Riprese a baciarla, e iniziò a passare due dita sull'apertura della mora, notando quanto spesso essa si schiudesse ogni volta che vi si avvicinava.  
E Lana oramai era in un altro mondo, era in paradiso. Il paradiso dove solo Jennifer la faceva sentire.

Con gli occhi chiusi e la testa volta all'indietro, iniziò a spingere all'insù i propri fianchi, come a chiedere di più alla donna che la stava possedendo.  
Le labbra della ragazza scesero a baciarle il collo e, dei tremiti la attraversarono.  
"Ti voglio! Jen, ti voglio!"

Quelle parole la attraversarono nell'anima e, senza preavviso, entrò dentro la mora.  
Prima con uno, poi con due dita.  
Lana gemeva di piacere sotto di lei, e Jennifer giurò di non aver mai sentito melodia più bella.

I fianchi di Lana si muovevano e le dita della bionda entravano ed uscivano, creando quella frizione che la stava facendo impazzire.  
Le sue labbra, nuovamente sui suoi capezzoli, adesso li mordevano, adesso li tiravano; cosciente che di lì a poco Lana l'avrebbe pregata di farla venire.

E la cosa non avvenne dopo tanto tempo. Il sudore sulle tempie della mora dimostrava quanto stesse aspettando quel momento e, i movimenti sempre più veloci di bacino lo evidenziavano.  
Jennifer capì che fosse arrivato quando Lana tento di dire qualcosa, ma ella non glielo permise.  
Piegò le sue dita dentro di lei, succhiando più forte il capezzolo dentro la sua bocca. Con la mano libera andò a giocare con il suo clitoride e Lana venne.  
Urlando, e gemendo.  
Come mai aveva fatto.

Ma non si fermò, l'avrebbe fatta venire ancora e ancora, fino a che la mora non sarebbe collassata su quel letto ormai complice del loro amore.  
Il petto di Lana si muoveva su e giù senza sosta, le sue braccia senza forza cadute sulle lenzuola; gli occhi chiusi e la testa poggiata sul cuscino.

Jennifer tolse lentamente le dita da dentro la donna che più amava sulla terra e, portandosele alla bocca, iniziò a ripulirle degli umori già presenti, emettendo suoni di puro piacere.

Sentendoli, la mora spalancò gli occhi e la guardò. La sola vista la fece eccitare nuovamente, come non mai.  
Lo sguardo della donna che adesso la stava assaggiando sulle sue stesse dita, adesso era nero di piacere e di lussuria e non si stupì quando ella righiò, "voglio leccarti!"

Lana tremò al suono di quella voce così… eccitata. Riuscì solo ad annuire leggermente quando la bionda si tuffò tra le sue gambe ed iniziò a leccarla. Prima dolcemente, poi sempre più veloce ed affamata.

Perché il sapore di Lana era inebriante, tossico.  
E lei l'avrebbe voluto sempre, e _ogni volta_ , sarebbe stato così.

I suoi gemiti arrivavano alle orecchie della mora che, non ancora ripresasi dall'orgasmo precedente, aveva poggiato le sue mani sulla testa di Jennifer, per tenerla lì e non farla allontanare.

Quando la bionda entrò dentro di lei con la lingua, il corpo di Lana ebbe uno scatto involontario, facendole alzare i fianchi. la bionda sorrise sul suo sesso e, passando a dedicarsi al suo clitoride, iniziò a formare dei cerchi sul punto che – _lei lo sapeva bene_ \- avrebbe fatto impazzire la mora.

E così fu: Lana urlò quando il secondo orgasmo la colpì e Jennifer torno a leccarla, permettendo ai suoi umori di riempirla e di ammaliarla.

La donna collassò sotto di lei, senza fiato e senza energie. Così si mise al suo fianco e, avvolgendola nuovamente a sé, la baciò.  
Lana mugugnò di piacere, sorpresa al contatto con il suo stesso sapore sulle labbra della bionda.

Si addormentò sopra il petto caldo della bionda.  
Non prima, però, di averle sussurrato anche lei, quelle parole che sapeva avrebbero reso il tutto qualcosa di giusto e importante.  
Per quanto potesse esserlo.

"Jen?"  
"Si, Lana?" le aveva chiesto, continuando ad accarezzare i suoi capelli impregnati di sudore.  
"Anch'io ti amo."

E Jennifer sorrise.  
Perché con Lana era sempre così.  
Era… _come ogni volta_.


End file.
